paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan*
This is a present gen character that belongs to Tundrathesnowpup in present day- Duncan Cambridge is a 9 year old boy who goes to Alex's school and is owner to Tundra's brother, Blizzard. Like his pup, he's a big bully. in future generation- he's around 13 years old, and isn't as bad as he was before, but is still really grouchy and can have a bad temper when pushed too far, but that's how most teenagers are. He lives with his father in town, and sometimes works in his father's pet store, Cambridge Chew Toys, but usually just does a sloppy job shelving the items and messes with the fish and other small animals. Duncan has messy, spiky, dirty-blonde hair. He is usually wearing a dark red t-shirt with a gray long-sleeve underneath it and dark blue jeans. He has blue-brown eyes and wears dark gray shoes He's a mean, cocky, arrogant boy, who seems to think that he can get anything that he wants. He loves to flirt and get attention from the girls, but is grouchy and rude to any other boy, as he sees them as competition. One of his favorite people to pick on is Alex, since he's younger, and more naive. When he's older, He's still a flirt, but tones it down on his mean side, only resorting to shouting when he's extremely irritated, much like Blizzard does. He's grown more fond of his pup and actually cherishes having Blizzard around, he even likes having Avalanche and the puppies around and will play with them when he's stressed out. He actually enjoys cuddling with them, and Blizzard. *Besides his flirty behavior, he has never once had a girl actually like him back, or actually give him positive attention, which just makes him more frustrated and bitter *He's an only child, and tries to get everything he wants from his parents, but usually never does. *Despite how he treated Blizzard in Pups and the Sled Race , he actually does care a lot for his pooch, and he gives him more attention and affections after that race when he realizes he almost lost his only friend. *He's jealous of Ryder- perfect boy with a nice girlfriend and is loved by all.....Duncan really hates it, though deep down he wants to be just like him. *He's secretly very lonely- but doesn't want to actually make the effort to make any friends, and resorts to his rudeness *His mother was actually close friends with Noelle's mother, and the two kids were actually friends when they were really young, until Duncan started being a bully *when the third generation pups are born, Duncan is 16 years old. He is considerably more mature and calm. He is still single, but he doesn't push and flirt as hard like he did when he was younger. He actually really enjoys playing with Blizzard's pups and the grand-pups, even going as far as to cuddle with them. Stories by me: *Pups and the Sled Race *Pup Pup Fright Night (mentioned) *Pups make a reunion Stories by others: *Blizzards birthday Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Bully Category:Kids Category:Pup Owners Category:Civilian character Category:Boys Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Young human Category:Child